TWOSHOT renkyoko
by andreeaa
Summary: holaa! n.n es la primera vez que hago un fiic de skip beat! la verdad es que me encanta pero no se si me habra salido muy bien el fiic! no pongo resumen xq no se que poner la verdad. solo que espero que os guste, y si no decirme lo que no os ha gustado. un beso anndrea


-así que no tengo ninguna queja de tu Mio.-dice Ren sonriendo.

-arigato, Corn.-esto último lo dice casi susurrando, y sin darse cuenta de sus acciones Kyoko, se abraza a Ren y ambos caen al suelo, en una posición que daba a pensar muchas cosas.

-Kyoko.-susurra sorprendido.

-ah, gomen Tsuruga-san, es que me a sorprendido que te haya gustado mi Mio.-dice levantándose de encima de Ren.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, y todos temblaban de miedo por la respuesta que iba a dar Ren, ya que nunca se le había visto en estas circunstancias con nadie.

-no pasa nada Mogami-san.-dice levantándose sonriendo.-pero a veces no estaría mal que controlaras un

poco tu fuerza.-todos se sorprenden de esa respuesta y Yashiro solo sonríe.

-ya sé quien eres, Corn.-le susurra Kyoko a Ren.

Después de la grabación todos se dirigen hacía su casa y a esperar al día siguiente. Ren cuando se despierta se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a recordar los momentos que pasó junto a Kyoko, últimamente no paraba de soñar con eso.

De repente recuerda lo que le dijo Yashiro anoche antes de dejarle en su casa, _"aunque quieras esconder tus sentimientos por Kyoko-chan, a mi no podrás engañarme, Ren."_

Al llegar al estudio inconscientemente empezó a buscar a Kyoko con la mirada hasta que la vio hablando con la actriz que hacía de su hermana, la verdad es que Kyoko hacía amistades allá donde iba.

-Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san ohayo.-les saluda Kyoko con una sonrisa una vez que está en frente de ellos.

Al acabar el día el director Ogata, le dijo a Ren que le daría unos días para que se relajara y pensara como hacer el personaje ya que por alguna razón no le salía.

Se volvió a encontrar con Bo, el pollo de aquel programa, y extrañamente le tenía tal confianza que le explicó lo que le pasaba, y era que se había enamorado de una chica de preparatoria.

Pero lo que no sabía Ren es que Bo, era la chica de la cual se había enamorado, es decir Kyoko.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Kyoko en frente de la puerta del edificio en el cual vivía.

-Kyoko, ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?-le pregunta Ren confundido.

A sí se me olvido deciros que ahora Ren llamaba a Kyoko por su nombre pero ella no, ya que decía que hasta que no viera que estaba a su nivel para ella seguiría siendo su superior.

-a ohayo, Tsuruga-san, es que Yashiro-san me dijo que estaba ocupado y como no se fiaba de que cenaras correctamente me pidió que cenara contigo.- le responde sonriendo.

Genial Yashiro era malo cuando se lo proponía, sabía de sobras los sentimientos que tenía por Kyoko y él…

-bien, pues subamos.-sonríe.

-hai.

Mientras cenaban vieron un programa sobre parejas que se llevaban bastantes años y salió una que era de un profesor y su alumna.

-ah, acabo de ver algo que no debería haber visto.

-Tsuruga-san, porque no le dice sus sentimientos a la chica de la cual está enamorado.-le suelta Kyoko.

Ren se queda con la boca abierta, será que Yashiro le habrá dicho algo al respecto.

-verás Tsuruga-san, estoy segura que cuando se lo diga no me va hablar en lo que le resta de vida, pero no puedo escondérselo por más tiempo.-sin ser consciente Kyoko estaba confundiendo a Ren y este no paraba de temblar.-verás yo soy Bo.

-no me asustes de esa manera Kyoko, me habías asustado.-hecha todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

-ah, ¿no estás enfadado?-le pregunta sorprendida.

-no, antes Bo intentaba decirme algo, pero yo no le dejaba supongo que era eso lo que intentabas decirme ¿verdad?-ella asiente apenada con la cabeza.

-pero bueno porque no le dices a esa persona los sentimientos que tienes hacía ella, seguro que ella también está enamorada de ti, además si no te das prisa otro chico podría quitártela.

Ren sorprendido suspira derrotado.

-nos llevamos 4 años Kyoko, además ella todavía esta en preparatoria, además sé que ella me odia, así que para que le voy a decir mis sentimientos, ¿para que se burle de mí?

-sabes Tsuruga-san las apariencias engañan, no tienes que ver solo las expresiones que se pueden ver, también deberías fijarte en las que no son visibles, además estoy segura de que esa chica no te odia.-le responde sonriendo.

-pero el director…

-el director es alguien que no se metería en una cosa así es más se pondría feliz al ver que tú eres feliz.

-ya pero…

-pero nada Ren. No pongas escusas baratas, si no te das prisa te la quitaran delante de tus narices.-le pone el dedo encima de los labios y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Kyoko yo…

-vamos Ren, levántate recuerda que me tienes que llevar a mi casa.-sonríe Kyoko.

-estoy muy cansado puedes quedarte a dormir aquí tengo una habitación de invitados, además podemos recordar viejos tiempos.-le sonríe.

-ah…-suspira derrotada, sabe bien que cuando Ren se pone así es imposible hacer que cambie de idea.-bien pero tengo que llamar.-dice sacando su móvil.

Después de explicarle la situación a su casera esta le da permiso para quedarse.

-bien Ren que pretendes que hagamos.-le pregunta divertida Kyoko.

-y ese cambio de llamarme por mi nombre.

-he decidido que hasta que no te declares a la chica que te gusta te llamaré Ren, ya que eso significa que eres inferior a mí.

Se pasaron largo rato recordando los viejos tiempos hasta que Kyoko se dio cuenta de que Ren se había quedado dormido en sus piernas.

Ella sonrió parecía un ángel durmiendo, y inconscientemente le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

-¿sabes que esa es mi debilidad?-dice divertido Ren.

-a gomen, ¿te he despertado?-le pregunta preocupada.

-no, tranquila, pero es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, ¿no?-dice señalando la hora del DVD.

-ah es verdad, no me he dado cuenta de la hora.-al momento Ren quita su cabeza de encima de las piernas de Kyoko yal levantarse le tiende la mano para ayudarla.

Sonríe y le coge la mano. Ambos se van a dormir a su habitación.

Ren al levantarse siente que un buen olor viene de la cocina y decide acercarse.

-no estaría mal levantarse cada día con este olor tan bueno.-sonríe mientras mira a Kyoko preparar el desayuno.

-ohayo Ren. ¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-sí, gracias, ¿y tú dormiste bien?

-sí. Ren te importaría preparar la mesa mientras yo acabo de preparar el desayuno.-le pide Kyoko.

-de acuerdo.

Ren se va a poner la mesa, mientras que Kyoko acaba de preparar la mesa.

-parecemos una pareja de recién casados.-piensa ilusionada Kyoko. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba cortando y sin darse cuenta se hace un corte en el dedo.-¡ay!

-¿estás bien, Kyoko?-le pregunta algo asustado Ren.

-no te preocupes solo me he hecho un corte de nada.-dice con el dedo en la boca para que se le corte la sangre.

-a ver déjame verlo.-le pide Ren.

-no es nada de verdad.-dice Kyoko avergonzada.

-ven vamos al lavabo a lavarte eso antes de que se te infecte.-con una delicadeza inusual en él, le limpia la herida y le pone una tirita.

-arigato, Ren.-con delicadeza pone ambas manos en la mejilla de Ren y le da un suave beso en la mejilla.

-de nada.-ambos se van a desayunar y al acabar se van al estudio.

-ohayo.-saluda sonriente, Kyoko, y Ren le secunda.

-ohayo Kyoko, que te has encontrado a Ren en el camino.-le pregunta pícaramente Yashiro a Kyoko.

-ah no, no es eso es que después de cenar en su casa me quede a dormir.-le responde a Yashiro como si nada.

Todo el mundo al escuchar esas palabras se quedan con la boca abierta y a los guionistas se les cayó el manuscrito. Yashiro a causa de la sorpresa empezó a toser, ya que el aire se le había ido por otro sitio.

-Yashiro, te encuentras bien.-preguntan Ren y Kyoko al mismo tiempo asustados.

-sí, sí no os preocupéis solo que se me ha ido el aire por el otro sitio.-sonríe satisfecho.

-Yashiro-san, no es lo que pensáis todos.-le responde una vez Yashiro se encuentra bien. Ren se sorprende de que Kyoko se hubiera dado cuenta, se notaba que Kyoko había madurado.

-bien director, siento habernos retrasado estábamos desayunando.-se disculpa Kyoko.

-no te preocupes Kyoko-chan, habéis llegado justo a tiempo.-le sonríe Ogata.

-tú Ren, discúlpate también.-le regaña cogiendo la cabeza de Ren e inclinándola. Todos los del set se sorprenden, ya que nadie excepto Yashiro se atrevía a tratarle así, y mucho menos llamarle por su nombre.

-ah, porque siempre tienes que ser de esa manera.-suspira derrotado Ren.-bien, yo también lo siento, Ogata.-se disculpa para sorpresa de todos, incluso Yashiro.

-genial, ahora que está todo en orden, Ren ya puedes hacer lo que te toca cuando el director te lo diga.-le dice seriamente Kyoko.

-porque me tratas como si fuera un perro.-dice con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-vamos Ren, eso no es verdad, pero tienes que hacer las cosas bien.-sonriendo se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Sin previo aviso Ren abraza a Kyoko por la cintura.

-ah, Ren te encuentras bien.-le pregunta preocupada correspondiendo al abrazo.

-gracias Kyoko. Después del rodaje de hoy necesito hablar contigo.

-bien ya hablaremos tranquilo.-responde sonriendo Kyoko, acariciándole el pelo cariñosamente.

-ehem, Tsuruga-kun, cuando quieras podemos empezar.-interrumpe disimuladamente, Ogata.

-eh si claro, Ogata.-responde Tsuruga, nervioso.

-vamos Ren, no te preocupes ya te dije anoche, sé que puedes lograrlo.-y con una sonrisa le da un beso en la mejilla.

Ren con una sonrisa se separa de Kyoko y se va a grabar. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, y de la actriz, Ren no comete ni un solo error y no hace falta hacer más de una toma.

Al finalizar el día de grabación Ren busca con la mirada a Kyoko y la encuentra hablando con Itsuki, la hermana de ella en la ficción, y amigas de Itsuki.

-Kyoko puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas.-le pregunta.

-ah ohayo Ren. Claro que si nos vemos luego chicas.-les despide con una sonrisa.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Kyoko, la abraza y pone sus labios en el oído de ella.

-sabes que estoy enamorado, ¿verdad?

-sí, claro que lo sé. Es Itsuki-san, ¿verdad? Puedes contar conmigo Ren, te ayudaré a conquistarla.

-no puedes ser más torpe ¿verdad?-dice Ren desesperado.

-ah, pero si no es ella quien es.-se pregunta ella misma en voz alta.

-escucha Kyoko, ahora no te lo diré ni como tu sempai ni como Tsuruga Ren te lo diré como mi verdadero yo, como Corn.-dice serio.

-Ren me estás asustando.

-de la persona que estoy enamorado, es de ti Kyoko-chan.-le susurra al oído. Siente como Kyoko se tensa al oír sus palabras.

-entonces yo no te lo diré como tu Kouhai, te lo diré como Mogami Kyoko, yo también te amo, Corn.-y sin pensárselo corresponde el abrazo y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Ren.

-pero yo creí que me odiabas que me detestabas.-dice apretando el agarre de la cintura de Kyoko.

-eres más tonto de lo que creí Ren, si piensas un poco en las palabras que te dije anoche, lo hacía con la intención de que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos, tonto.-le responde riendo.

-tus palabras…

**FLASHBACK**

-sabes Tsuruga-san las apariencias engañan, no tienes que ver solo las expresiones que se pueden ver, también deberías fijarte en las que no son visibles, además estoy segura de que esa chica no te odia.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-yo… siento no haberme dado cuenta.-se disculpa Ren afligido.

-no pasa nada Ren, pero… podría pedirte un favor.-dice seria Kyoko.

-adelante dime que pasa Kyoko.-le pregunta preocupado.

-no quiero hacer nuestra relación publica hasta que pasen cuatro años.

-Kyoko…

-no es porque me averguenze de ti ni mucho menos, eso lo sabes de sobra, si no que no quiero que la gente piense que he ganado fama por ser la pareja de Tsuruga Ren. Si no quieres lo entiendo…

-será como tu digas Kyoko, te entiendo perfectamente, además no te vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente.-y como no había nadie junto sus labios con los de Kyoko.


End file.
